All Over Again
by Airlia1
Summary: H/G - Is Harry and Ginny meant to be together just like Lily and James Potter? Find out here! R/R, 7th year for Harry, 6th for Ginny.
1. Were off to Hogwarts

All Over Again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Everything you know isn't mine, everything you don't know is mine. Okay, you get the picture? Right? R/R!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Were off to Hogwarts  
  
H/G - Ginny is betrayed by her love and Harry comforts her. Harry comes to his senses and tries to win over Ginny. 7th year for Harry, 6th for Ginny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"This is our seventh year at Hogwarts, Ron; we have to study much more. Don't you want to live a good life?" Hermione said. They were on the train, headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Harry, what do you think of Hermy and her tactics?" Ron looked over at Harry who was watching out the window, obviously still thinking over Sirius.  
  
Harry looks over at Ron with a blank face. "I don't know. She is right, but, then again this is our last year. We should also have a lot of fun. I wonder how Hagrid's doing."  
  
It was nearly dusk outside as the train moved passed mountains and various fields and meadows. The gang was sitting with Ginny, Neville and Dean and his friends. Ginny and Dean were snuggling all the way to the school. Ron kept turning red when his glance strayed over towards them.  
  
Rom looked back towards Hermione and Harry, rolling his eyes and saying to them in a whisper. "Why does she have to do that in front of me?" Harry and Hermione shrugged and then Harry went back to looking out the window and Hermione went back to reading her new book on 'Famous Witches and Wizards of the 18th century.' Ron kept watching Ginny and Dean, with a few casual glances at the sleeping Neville.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time the train had come to a stop it was night. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others stood and waited to get off the train, they had to be careful of the first and second years. Harry smiled as he saw Hagrid steering the first years into the traditional boats that went across the lake.  
  
"Firs' years this' a way!" Hagrid called, beaming at Ron, Harry and Hermione and Ginny.  
  
The quad nodded their hellos and went towards the thestral drawn carriages. Harry still never got over how only those who can see them have seen death. He shrugged it off and stepped up into the carriage, waiting for the others to join him.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Dean all crowded the carriage with Harry and set off towards the school.  
  
"I wonder what might happen this year, Harry?" Ginny asked, leaning against Dean for support.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder too.." Harry replied, watching the windows again, as if in a trance of some sort. He then gave a yawn and rocked as the carriage came to a halt and the doors were sung open. They had arrived at the castle.  
  
"It never changes. Does it?" Neville said under his breath, watching Ginny closely with Dean, a look of envy there as she watched Dean intently.  
  
"Nope, it will always stay the same you know." Hermione mentioned in her 'that's that' tone of voice.  
  
They made the normal trip up the stairs and into the Great Hall, sitting down at their own house table. They watched the sorting ceremony take place, clapping for those who made any houses other than Slytherin. Then they just glared that the male or female who made that house.  
  
"I wonder what Malfoy has up his sleeves this year, nod doubt it's nasty and greasy like he is." Ranted Ron, looking over at the bleach-blonde man at the Slytherin table surrounded by two burly people on the sides of him, and a very nasty looking Pansy Parkinson on the other side of him.  
  
The dinner was enjoyable, until Malfoy made his way over towards Harry and the others, his goons on the side of him. "Well, if it isn't Potter, Weasel and Mudblood." Malfoy chanted as he walked past them with the rest of his house following behind him.  
  
Hermione looked ready to burst into tears, Ron had turned a scarlet color and Harry was clenching his jaw in anger.  
  
"One day, we will hex him silly." Hermione said under her breath.  
  
They lead their own house student up to their quarters. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their favorite squishy chairs, watching the new first years and smiling at how they once were them. "This is our last year.It's sad to be leave home isn't it?" Harry asked, looking at the other two in turn.  
  
Ron was looking down at his schedule, and groaned. "I have double blocked potions tomorrow.Hey! We have a new defense teacher again. Hopefully this one stays." Hermione chuckled and then stood.  
  
"I'm off to bed."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Harry, are you coming to bed?" Ron asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Nah, you go on, I'll be up in a few." Harry said to Ron, not looking at them, but watching Ron's youngest sister Ginny and her boyfriend Dean.  
  
"Actually, I'm coming up now." he called after Ron, then stood and made for the boys dormitory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny watched her bother and Hermione go up to bed, then she looked towards Dean and smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips before shoving him off to bed, not noticing how Dean stared at a first year female who also stared at him.  
  
Ginny was more interested in Harry Potter, she gave up long ago on fancying him, and turned her sights elsewhere, finding comfort in Dean, a seventh year and friend of Harry's. Ginny didn't care what Ron thought of him right now, she just knew that she was happy with Dean. But, she kept watching Harry, as if in a trance.  
  
"Why didn't you like me before?" She whispered. Dean looked over at Ginny and grinned. "What?" he asked, Ginny looked up at Dean startled and shrugged. "I'm tired.." I must be off to bed..  
  
Ginny gave Dean another quick goodnight kiss and then ran up the walk towards her bed.  
  
Dean watched his girlfriend go, and then he made a quick move over to the pretty blonde sixth year he had fancied since he stepped into his common room. "Hello there." he said with a charming smile that made the sixth year blush and giggle behind her hand with her friends. "I'm Dean."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - This is my first Harry Potter FanFic. I know it's always either Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny but I read so many Harry/Ginny's that I wanted to do my own. Please tell me what you think. Want another chapter you must Review! Thanks! R/R!! 


	2. Remus Lupin

All Over Again - Chapter Two - Remus Lupin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry! Come on Harry, Wake up!" Ron screamed in Harry's ear while throwing on his robe.  
  
"Come off it! I'm up.." Harry rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and quickly changed from his bed clothes to his robe with a flick of her nearby wand.  
  
"Today we find out who the new Defense against the dark arts teach is, Harry!" Rose scrambled about, trying to find where all his stuff was.  
  
It was a Tuesday morning, and they were heading down into the common room and out through the portrait of the fat lady when they caught sight of Malfoy and his gang of stuck up goons.  
  
"Hey Weasel, Potter." Malfoy smirked and kept walking; they shared classes with one another, in hopes of forming a friendship. Yeah right, whatever. Is what they all were thinking.  
  
Ron and Harry turned to face one another. "He is just mad, Harry, because you put his father in Azaban for life. Why doesn't he just go and join his Father, you know he wants to." Ron was ranting as they walked down the corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.  
  
They turned and went inside the door, finding their seats and seating themselves beside Hermione. Ron looked over at Ginny who was seated with Neville, Dean seated with a few six year girls, Ron noticed that Ginny didn't seen to notice this yet, she was too busy talking with Neville to find out that Dean was flirting with a couple of six years.  
  
Ron shrugged and looked towards Hermione who was watching the front of the classroom. Hermione has made head girl, while a Ravenclaw male made head boy.  
  
"Class! Pay attention, today we are going to introduce to you a boggart. Well, I've shown you one before but that didn't turn out too good now did it?" Remus Lupin talked as he watched the shaking closet on his right.  
  
All heads turned to see the peaky looking Professor Lupin. Harry's eyes went wide and then he grinned at all of his mates. "Ron! Lupin's back! He's our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"  
  
Lupin heard his name and turned around, grinning at Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron and most of all, Harry Potter. "Any one wants to approach the boggart first?" Lupin added.  
  
Many hands went up, including Harry's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That was the best class of Defense against the Dark Arts I've ever had!" Explained Ron, smiling as he and Harry made their way towards the qudditch field. Ron was still keeper, and Harry was unbanned from being seeker. They both were star players, after Ron had learned to block everyone out and not worry about dropping the quaffle when it came near to him.  
  
"I agree, Ron that was a good class. Really when Malfoy's boggart had been his father." Harry chuckled recalling the moment when Draco shrieked like a girl and hid behind Crabe and Goyle.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Ron and Harry were on the field now, going to do some extra practice now that both of them shared the title of being caption.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny walked down to the house common room with Neville, now noticing Dean with those female six years. "Look at him. He's flirting with them. Doesn't he understand that it's tough on me to watch that.I haven't the nerve to walk up to him and tell him or confront him that I don't want him walk to them! What would he think of me? He would think I was bossy." She said to Neville, who was glaring at Dean.  
  
Neville added. "Actually, it would be the right thing for you to do, you need to confront him. It's wrong of him to flirt with sixth years while he has you as a girlfriend. If you were mine I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't even talk to another girl! Well.Except the teachers of 'course."  
  
Ginny nodded and gave a small sigh. Then hugged Neville and went into her dormitory and sat down on her bed to think, instead she walked towards the window and watched her brother and Harry Potter fly about on their broomsticks. "I best be getting down there, I am a chaser now."  
  
Ever since Harry was unbanned Ginny took over the position of chaser. Katie and Angelina already out of Hogwarts. Ginny grabbed her broomstick and made her way down into the common room. She stopped quickly and spied on Dean, who was in a corner with a pretty blonde haired sixth year, Ginny caught them kissing. Ginny gasped and ran for it. Dean didn't notice because he was too much into the sixth year he was groping.  
  
Ginny was crying and trying to stop the tears as she went to the field, there she found Harry and Ron laughing; she decided that what she saw wasn't Dean, and it was just a mistake. Ginny got on her broom and flew around to stop her tears. Before she knew it she was laughing and having fun all by herself. She then gathered up her courage and faced Harry and Ron. "What was all of that about?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"Thought I would fly around to get the feel of the game again." Ginny grinned and yelled as she took off. "Race ya!" 


	3. Breakup

All Over Again - Chapter Three - Breakup  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry, Ginny and Ron were walking back to the house common room after Qudditch, they said the password and stepped into the room, full of students hurrying for bed and doing homework. Ginny stopped in her tracks as Dean and the blonde sixth year holding his hand came up to her. Harry and Ron on either side of her. Harry looked at Dean and frowned then he looked at Ginny and actually felt pity for her.  
  
"Um...Ginny? I think me and Ron should head upstairs." Harry and Ron turned to leave, then Ron turned back again and said. "That is, Ginny, if you don't want us here."  
  
Ginny looked from Ron, then to Harry and nodded. "I can handle this." she gave them all soft smiles, tears peeking from her eyes, then she rounded on Dean and the blonde, shooting them both nasty looks.  
  
Dean smirked, and the blonde now hugging his arm smiled at Ginny. "Ginny," Dean began, yet didn't have time to finish because Ginny whipped back her hand and struck him hard across the face. "You bloody pig! How could you? I thought you loved me.I even loved you!" Ginny ranted at the exasperated looking Dean. Then the blonde spoke up. "So, you're the Ginny Dean is to break up with. He doesn't like you anymore. He's with me now." The blonde smiled lovingly up at Dean who gave her a small smile back, then looked at Ginny. "See ya around Ginny, dear." Dean smirked and walked off.  
  
Ginny watched them go, and then hollered at them. "Dean, how could you go from me to that slut?!" Then Ginny stormed up stairs crying madly into her pillow when she landed on her bed.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Then, I caught him kissing her this morning in a corner in the Common Room!" Ginny had told Hermione the story four times already, Hermione, like always, listened respectfully.  
  
"Ginny, don't worry about him. You can do way better. Plus! Look how young she is!"  
  
Ginny shoot a glare at Hermione. "I'm old?"  
  
"I didn't say you were."  
  
"Oh." Ginny felt tears springing to her eyes again. "I wonder if he's with her now.."  
  
"Ginny, don't worry about him. If he's going to go and whore himself out like that then let him. His choice. I've noticed that Neville has an eye for you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yes, when we were in Charm's class I caught him watching you."  
  
"He was probably looking for Trevor." Ginny gave a muffled sound that was between a sod and a giggle.  
  
"Probably. Ginny, you have to understand that you deserve better than that fool. I remember when you and Dean started going out. It was your fourth year was it not?" Ginny nodded. "That long..Then he has nerve to break it." Ginny added, her voice still muffled from her pillow.  
  
Hermione and Ginny conversed for about half the afternoon until it was time for dinner, which Ginny still had puffy eyes and a Rudolf looking nose, she began sniffling as soon as they entered the common room.  
  
"Look." Ginny said in a not so audible whisper to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked towards the corner of the room and saw Dean with the blonde. "How could he? I thought he loved you.."  
  
Ginny shrugged and then continued on and out into the hall. The Great Hall wasn't overly stuffed as normal, because some of the students were still in their House's. Ginny and Hermione sat down at their house table, they sat there in silence for awhile, and then Hermione went into heated discussion as transfiguration with Ginny, yet Ginny wasn't there to listen she was just nodding here and there at a few words.  
  
How could he do that to me? Ginny thought, watching a nearby spoon. I mean. She isn't all that pretty, is she? I thought he loved me.I really thought he did. He wouldn't just go off and do that to me, she must have put a spell on him. Look, there's Harry, Ginny, and Neville, both watching you.Why? Ginny snapped out of her thoughts when Ron and Harry sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"And then! The fool tried to hex Harry!" Ron was blubbering.  
  
Harry stood and walked towards Ginny, sitting down at her side and whispering to her softly. "Is everything alright Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah. Nothing to worry over I mean. I mean, why he chose her over me, I just don't understand!" Ginny began to tell the story to Harry when Ron turned scarlet and looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Did you just say you caught Dean kissing a blonde?"  
  
Ginny nodded, tears streaming down her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She began but Ron interrupted again.  
  
"Ginny! I thought that was you. And that you dyed you hair blonde. I told Harry.Or was it myself? That you looked different standing there with him. Now I know! He's cheating on you isn't he?"  
  
"Was." Hermione corrected, watching this conversation intently.  
  
"Did you break it off with him?" Ron asked, the dinner now starting and Ron grabbing for a muffin.  
  
Ginny shook her head and sniffed loudly, not feeling hungry. "No..He did it..He walked right up with that girl on his arm and she told me."  
  
"Ron, we should have noticed it the first time!" Harry began. "When we came in from practice we saw those two together coming towards Ginny. Ron? Hello?"  
  
Ron was too busy stuffing himself with rolls to care. "Yeah, Harry?" Ron sputtered, spitting crumbs here and there.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind it. Just eat yourself silly." Harry shot Ron an iniquity of a glare.  
  
Ron shrugged and began on Ginny. "And look at you! I told you from the start I didn't like Dean, didn't I? I don't like you having boyfriends. You never pick the right ones."  
  
Ginny began to cry and Harry gave her a hug to comfort her. "It's alright Ginny.He won't..-"  
  
Then Dean and the blonde sat down next to Harry, the blonde giving Ginny a wave with a smirk.  
  
Ginny let out a quiet sob and began to stand; Harry pulled her back down and gave her another hug. "It's fine. Just like I told you. I'm going to talk to him." he gave her a reassuring smile and stood stepping towards Dean and beginning to speak to him, not catching to look in the blondes eye that she somewhat fancied him as well.  
  
"Slut." Ginny murmured under her breath and she watched Harry for a while then fell silent until Dinner was over.  
  
A/N - Tell me what you think! 


	4. Malfoy and Snape?

All Over Again - Chapter Four - Malfoy and Snape?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine only. Everything else is the brilliant JKR's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione and a few others sat in potions class. Hermione was the only one paying attention (like always). Ron and Harry were just dazing.  
  
Once the bell rang the threesome sighed in relief and stood, gathering up their stuff. Malfoy walked past them and then back traced and smirked. "Potter, you won't live this time." Malfoy and his gang of hoodlums snickered and walked off.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked confused. "Don't ask me, I have no clue!" Harry said holding up a hand with an annoyed look. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "He's probably just trying to scare you. 'Anything to make Potter cry.' I overheard him saying to Pansy in Charms class."  
  
"Bloody oaf." Muttered Ron.  
  
"I agree" Both Ginny and Neville came up beside them, overhearing their comments on Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I just don't understand it that's all. I mean, instead of just leaving me to go off with her he should of told me first, I wouldn't have to deal with being rejected and tossed aside as much, because then I would have known why he left me and what I did wrong, you know?"  
  
Ginny and Neville were sitting in the Gryffindor common room on those comfortable chairs near the hearth. Ginny was telling Neville about how she felt and whatnot. Neville was listening intently to Ginny, very curious on how to treat a woman like she is.  
  
"I understand you, Ginny. I'm here for you as well. I may not remember much, but, I would treat you better than he did. He may be my friend and all but, I really like you as a good friend and I'm here to listen and care."  
  
"I know that, Neville. I don't want to hurt anyone else either. I really liked him, he seemed so sweet. How did I not notice the girl he's with before? I mean, she's in our house, and in my year. Maybe she's an exchange student?"  
  
"I wondered why Dean wasn't sitting with you when we all had double transfiguration with your year. " Neville began, "You know, I've never noticed her before either, I forget a lot also."  
  
"It's really kind of you to listen to me blubber on about how I wish Dean would talk to me again. Neville, you're one of a kind." Ginny leaned over and hugged a surprised Neville, who hugged back.  
  
"I wonder where Dean and that girl are." Ginny asked, finally letting go of Neville.  
  
"Want to go and find out?" Ginny stood, brushing off her robes. Neville nodded and stood also, having help from Ginny.  
  
They moved out of the Common Room in search of Dean and his mystery woman.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way towards Hagrid's hut, talking excitably about how they loathed Draco and his goons.  
  
"Harry, he obviously wants to rouse you up and get you into trouble."  
  
"No, he just wants to make a scene so then he can have people hate him more."  
  
"Will you two just stop bickering about it? We are almost at Hagrid's hut and we don't want to pull him into this again. Plus, he only said I wouldn't live this time. It's not like he's never said that before, why heed it now?" Harry told, and/or asked them in a heated whisper.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged curious looks to each other before the stood at the door of Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hagrid? Are you there?" Ron called, jumping slightly as he heard Fang scratch and bark at the door.  
  
"Hol' yer horses, I'm com'n I'm com'n." Hagrid placed Fang aside and opened the door, shifting a tad and allowing Fang to then greet the students. "Fang err miss'd yer guys after thre' days." Hagrid began; making way so then the trio could come inside.  
  
"Nice of ye to vis't." Hagrid bustled over to the stove and sat a kettle upon the burner and then took a seat at the small table the three were already seated at, Ron watching Fang a bit nervously.  
  
"Hagrid, could you get Fang. He's being a tad over friendly with me right now." Each head turned towards Ron and Fang, the picture being Ron sitting there with an worried look on his face and Fang looking over at Ron lovingly.  
  
Hagrid let loose a deep chuckle, shrugging and pouring them all a spot of tea. After finishing this he set the kettle down, took his seat once more and looked at Fang, "Come to your mum Fang, that's a good boy. Ron, I'd say Fang has affection for you."  
  
Harry and Hermione turned their faces from Ron and looked at the window, suppressing their snickers.  
  
"That's not funny; he thinks I'm his lover!" Ron whined, trying to reason with them all.  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron, you know you want to be Fang's lover too." Harry said. Neither him nor Hermione holding back their laughter now, Hagrid joining in.  
  
That night walking back to their dorms Harry was still joking with Ron, now giving him the name of 'Muffin' or 'Cupcake' cooing when he said them. Ron was slightly blushing, maybe from anger; Hermione was just giggling and keeping quiet.  
  
Once they got to their portrait Hermione was about to say the password when Harry caught sight of Malfoy and Pansy along with the other two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. They were all whispering excitedly. Harry and Ron smirked and started walking towards their hiding place, dashing behind a statue. Hermione kept whispering towards them a tad heatedly, "No, come back! Your going to get yourself expelled! Think of those points we are going to lose!" Hermione shook her head and turned back to the portrait, whispering, "Pixie Sticks." the portrait swung open and Hermione hurried in.  
  
******  
  
Pansy noticed Harry and Ron slip behind the statue close to her and the others, 'What are those goons doing here?' she though. Tapping Draco's shoulder she nodded towards the statue. "Go check behind that, dear." Pansy cooed into Draco's ear. Draco scowled and made his way over to the statue, smirking when he saw what was behind it he pushed at Harry, who was caught off guard from looking the other way to watch for Flich yelled and toppled out from behind the statue, landing on Ron. Both boys looked up at Draco, Harry and Ron both reaching inside their robes for their wand.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A Flower-Pot and a Weasel?" Draco and those behind him laughed, not noticing that Snape was lurking around as well.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. My, My. Why are you all out of bed after hours? Those of Slytherin I deduct three points each, and those from Gryffindor I deduct five and I'll be giving both of you detention for having out your wands and placing them in front of Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered at Harry and Ron, turning and walking away, robes billowing as he walked.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Can you believe that he gave us detention? Malfoy and the others should have gotten detention too." Harry ranted as they walked down to Snape's office Thursday night to see what they were to do for detention.  
  
Ron sighed and shook his head, "I don't like Snape, never have and never will. He's always favored Malfoy and those goons. Plus, they are in HIS house, Harry. What more do you expect from all of them?"  
  
"A tad more than what has happened already." Harry replied stuffing his wand inside his robe.  
  
When arriving at Snape's office they knocked on the door, it being eight at night so no classes where going on then.  
  
"Come in." said a voice they dreaded.  
  
Harry and Ron opened the door, stepping inside then letting the door shut on its own by its weight. They moved towards a table, pulling out the stools when Snape interrupted by, "No, we won't be staying in here, follow me." Snape opened the chamber door once more and leaded them out into the corridor and into the great hall.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other, giving the other the 'Where are we going?' or 'What are we going to do?' look.  
  
"You will stay here until Hagrid comes to get you. Just like in your first year you will be searching for a creature in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Ron gulped, turning to look at Harry. Harry on the other hand was glowering at Snape, who just smirked coolly.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You heard me clearly, the Forbidden Forest." Snape gave them a hated glance over then turned on heel and walked back towards his own office.  
  
Harry and Ron turned to face each other with worried glances.  
  
"I don't like that Forest, not one bit." said Ron, Harry nodded.  
  
"What creature are we going to look for in there?" Harry asked, Ron shrugged and turned towards the Great Hall doors, looking cautious and curious. Harry, glancing around then looking at the door was feeling the same.  
  
"No clue."  
  
****************************************************************8  
  
A/N - Didja like?! Please R/R, I really like getting the good ones, the critical ones I appreciate and I take into consideration. Thank you for reading. Sorry for the long delay. I made up for it in this chapter.  
  
Coming in the next chapter is...A battle, Ginny and Neville spying on Dean and the mystery person. Who is this Mystery person? Find out next chapter. And, Ginny gets feelings.  
  
This Chapter was to be longer but I decided that you guys waited long enough and that typing the rest might have taken about another week. So busy nowadays around this place.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
-Airlia Charmed- 


	5. Voldemort Again?

All Over Again - Chapter Five - Voldemort Again?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine only. Everything else is the brilliant  
JKR's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ginny and Neville had been walking down the corridor near the Charm's  
classroom; they heard voices and ceased their own as the neared.  
  
"You know, Dean, taking me over that red-haired bum was the best thing you  
ever done." Dean's mystery woman was cooing near a statue.  
  
Dean grinned and nodded, seeming entranced by the look on his face as he  
looked into the icy blue pair of eyes in front of him.  
  
"She was a waste anyways. I love to replay her being told off by you over  
and over again when I dream." the female smiled.  
  
Ginny had the look of horror on her face as she looked back to Neville who  
looked almost the same if not scared some what. 'She's an evil witch.' thought Ginny, 'She has to be doing something to him, I mean come on Ginny  
look at him.' A voice in her head kept saying.  
  
"Dean, you are very dumb you know that. I bet you would have fallen for me  
with or without my eyes."  
  
"I think I would have."  
  
Dean had been in a trance sense he first laid eyes on Veldena, the blonde haired beauty before him. She was slightly Veela, with a big of Cahlaica  
mixed in. Giving her powers to control men with her eyes.  
  
Ginny knew something was up, but what? She stared at Veldena for some time, trying to sense something that might have led to believe that Veldena was  
using a spell on him.  
  
Neville noticed it first; he suddenly began to stumble towards Veldena,  
having caught a glance at her eyes.  
  
"The eyes!" Ginny whispered, then sprung out for Neville pulling him back,  
that not working she gave him a good old smack upside the head.  
  
Neville blinked and looked at Ginny, then shook his head, "What happened?"  
he whispered a bit too loudly.  
  
"Who's there?" Veldena called, looking around worriedly.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Neville!" Ginny said, trying to force Neville  
towards the exit.  
  
"But, we found out nothing." Neville looked at Ginny with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh yes we did." Ginny said hurriedly, "Come one!"  
  
Neville nodded and followed Ginny, trying to get his arm free from her  
tight grasp.  
  
"Loosen up, you'll break my Arm." whined Neville.  
  
Ginny shrugged and kept heaving Neville down the long corridor.  
  
"Who's there?" Veldena said once more, then shrugged and looked back to  
Dean, "Now, where were we?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once Ginny and Neville were safe in their common room they both fell upon  
two comfortable chairs nears the fire.  
  
"Now, what did we find out?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"That she controls men with her eyes." Ginny said, looking bewildered.  
  
"What's that mean?" Neville asked.  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked at Neville, "It means she can control men with  
her eyes."  
  
"I know that, but, I meant how can she do it?"  
  
"By looking in their eyes or if they get a peek at her eyes I guess."  
  
"Why aren't other males falling head over heels for her?"  
  
"I guess that is still left for us to find, Neville."  
  
Ginny pondered over this, not knowing what to think really. 'Could she be  
controlling men with her eyes and what is she?'  
  
"Neville, I want to say thanks for going with me. Please don't tell anyone  
about this. I don't want Dean finding out and him and his mystery woman ranting on me. I just don't want this out in the open for people to make  
fun of. They make fun of my family enough."  
  
Ginny said, hurt and pain lodged in her eyes as she looked into Neville's.  
"Just, thanks Neville. I owe you."  
  
Neville nodded, "Don't worry Ginny. I will never cause you pain. You're a good friend and I appreciate that from you. Thank you for being my friend."  
  
"No problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Righ'now, this way boys" Said Hagrid as they three moved into the  
Forbidden Forest and off to a cut away path.  
  
"Hagrid, what are we rescuing tonight?" asked the tired Harry.  
  
"Griffin's." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Oh no." Harry and Ron both murmured.  
  
They had been walking for awhile when they heard voices and some chanting and some cheering. Hagrid quickly threw out a hand to stop the boys from  
going to investigate.  
  
"Come on, Hagrid, isn't like they are Death Eaters!" whispered Ron.  
  
Hagrid let go of them but followed by closely.  
  
When they got there they seen around fifty men dressed in long, billowy black cloaks that concealed their faces, a man standing in the middle of  
the circle was talking.  
  
"And, this time we will kill that bloody boy before he can figure out who's  
behind it."  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other curiously, and then turned their  
attention back on the group, mainly the man.  
  
Harry felt the normal piercing pain on his forehead; he automatically put  
his hands to his head, gasping.  
  
"Harry!" Ron whispered frantically looking to Hagrid, who looked just as  
worried,  
  
"I told ye not to come over here. Come now, we are going back."  
  
Harry looked at the man again who was directing the men with cloaks, some  
walking away and some apparating.  
  
The man turned to leave but noticed the half giant before the two boys.  
  
"Well, looks like tonight I may just get in a fresh kill." the man called.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hagrid's head snapped towards where the man was standing,  
the man's wand in hand and glowing faintly.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said, and then looked to Hagrid and Ron.  
  
"My battle, leave me, run go save yourself." Harry said once again.  
  
Hagrid and Ron shook their heads, "Wit' ya to th' e'nd Harry." Hagrid  
called.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and called Voldemort forth.  
  
"Ah, so Harry Potter has joined us?"  
  
Hours later, Harry had beaten Voldemort and was tending to Hagrid and Ron,  
who had been stunned by countless stunning spells.  
  
Harry had it off worst, many blows to the head had made him dizzy, and the wide gash from his abdomen was making him even dizzier that he would black  
out here and there but shake himself out of it.  
  
"Ginny." he said raucously, seeing her face in his mind's eye. Then he  
thought of the prophecy he learned of in his fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
'He's gone', Harry thought, 'gone for good. No more worrying, no more pain,  
he's gone.'  
  
Then everything went black for Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He heard voices, he felt as if he was on a roller coaster going down that one major hill, suddenly he jumped up yelling, what he was yelling not even  
he could understand.  
  
"Harry, Harry calm down, you're going to hurt yourself even more."  
  
Came a woman's voice, Harry opened his eyes, automatically putting his hand  
to his head that was still wavering. He saw everything in two, was that Hermione or a rather large brown bat? Harry though, looking at the figure that was mainly brown and waving its hands about everywhere, 'No, that's an  
octopus, it has many arms.' Harry kept thinking.  
  
"Harry!" came Hermione's voice, Harry glances over at Hermione and gave a  
small smile.  
  
Harry then looked around his bed at Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and  
Hagrid.  
  
"What happened.?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you defeated Voldemort." Hermione said.  
  
Half of the room cringed at his name.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, he's gone for good. No need to be scared of a name."  
Hermione said in her normal bossy tone.  
  
Harry grinned widely, continuing to gain back most of his vision, then everything went fuzzy again, "My glasses, where are my glasses?" he asked,  
then felt them being put onto him. "Thanks."  
  
Harry now stared out at those bright faces, "Thanks for coming to see me."  
  
"Harry, could you tell us what happened?" Ginny asked, Harry suddenly felt a pull at his groin section looking at Ginny, 'Okay, hormones raging' Harry  
said, smiling back at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
So Harry filled them all in on how he had defeated Voldemort, there were  
gasps and sighs from Hermione and Ginny and whoops and cheers from the males. When Harry was finished Madame Pomphery (sp) cam bustling in telling them all Harry needed to stay for another night or two and that it was time  
for him to go back to sleep.  
  
All of Harry's visitors groaned in detest as they were herded out.  
  
Harry lay back on his pillow then fell in a deep rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sighed as she bid good bye to Neville in the common room, then walked  
up the stairs leading to her dormitory.  
  
Once there she fell back on her bed and without removing her clothes or  
pulling back the sheet she fell into a highly dreamless sleep or just a  
major flash back.  
  
*' Ginny was stirring. As Harry hurried toward her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over Harry, in his  
blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great,  
shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face. '*  
  
Last thing Ginny remembered from that memory was seeing Harry's face  
smiling at her. Ginny awoke, drenched in her own sweat and panting.  
  
'Was that a nightmare or. what?' she was thinking.  
  
Ginny glances over at the window, seeing as how is was very dark outside,  
meaning it wasn't around six yet.  
  
"Sleep, yes, I need more Harry. No I need more sleep!" Ginny blushed and  
cursed herself under her breath.  
  
"Okay, stomachs turning, vision is becoming blurry." Ginny mused, "I'm  
sleepy. No, I'm having strange feelings. Which one do I want? Harry or  
Neville? "  
  
Then Ginny fell back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I honestly think this was a crappie chapter. Took me long enough to write  
and I'm sorry! Please R/R and have your friends R/R this also!  
  
Airlia Charmed 


	6. Ginny's Choice

All Over Again - Chapter Six-  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine only. Everything else is the brilliant  
JKR's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ginny awoke, blinking as she looked as the light filled room. Ginny rose  
and got out of bed, dressed and headed down to the Common Room.  
  
Ginny glanced around, noting Neville on a couch. Ginny followed his gaze  
and saw Dean and his blonde girlfriend, Veldena.  
  
Ginny sighed and moved out and into the corridor heading for the Great  
Hall.  
  
When there Ginny found a seat beside Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I had the strangest dream last night."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yes, it was of my first year here, and it was all me and Harry. Last thing I remember is Harry's face. What does that mean?" Ginny asked picking up a  
muffin and picking at it like she normally did.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Ginny. If you keep having them it's a  
message." Hermione said, smirking and knowing what was going on.  
  
Ginny sighed and finished her muffin, looking over at Hermione.  
  
"We have Herbology together again. Seriously, when are they going to get  
these schedules fixed?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione sighed as well and shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
They stood and made their way out into the Green House.  
  
Ginny took a seat beside Neville; Hermione went and seated herself at Ron's  
side.  
  
Ginny noted Harry was still in the Hospital Wing, due to head injury. 'I'll  
go and visit him after class.'  
  
Ginny's thoughts were invaded by Neville, who tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ginny? Where were you a minute ago?" He asked, smiling.  
  
Ginny shrugged and looked towards Professor Sprout, who was starting the  
lesson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny sat there in Herbology, nodding off, obliviously not her favorite  
class.  
  
'Okay, Ginny. You like two guys. Now, let's write Pros and Cons for Neville  
while you're in class so that time flies quicker.' Ginny thought.  
  
On the same parchment she was to write notes on she scribbled down pros and  
cons for Neville.  
  
Pros - tender, sweet, gentle, trustworthy.  
  
Cons - Forgetful, not cute, accident prone.  
  
'Wow, what a list. Not much but it'll do.' Ginny's little voice in her head  
once again, and then heard Professor Sprout call class to be over.  
  
Ginny hurriedly packed up her stuff, then ran for the door to meet Hermione  
to talk to her about Neville.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once she was out the door she glances around for Hermione but saw no one. Ginny sighed and made her way towards the potions corridor, stopping when she heard a voice and stepped back a few steps, curiously she peered around  
the statue of an odd hag with a rather large hump-back.  
  
Ginny saw Dean talking with Veldena. Ginny noted how he was trying to resist her and she was giving him all she had in her to control him. Ginny  
jumped out and swung her bag at Veldena.  
  
Veldena was caught off guard and fell to the ground; the bag was filled with three of her books that she had trouble carrying since they were so  
large.  
  
Ginny went over to Dean who was shaking her head and claiming a headache.  
He looked up at Ginny and sneered.  
  
"You have nerve coming over here Ginny. I thought I told you I don't want  
you anymore." Dead said.  
  
Ginny looked on the verge of tears as she stood there, having glares sent  
at her by the now rising Veldena and then being yelled at by Dean.  
  
"I only came to help. She looked like she was about to spring and attack  
you." Ginny said, starting to back away from them.  
  
"Honey, haven't you learned that we don't need your help?" Veldena spat at  
her, standing on Dean's side.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Dean, butt out." Ginny spat  
right back at her.  
  
Just then, Professor Snape appeared, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Thomas, and Miss.  
Who are you?"  
  
Snape peered at Veldena.  
  
"Veldena Montague. I'm from Russia."  
  
Snape nodded and pondered this, "Which house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny shivered in disgust, 'She should have been a Slytherin.' she thought.  
  
"Miss Weasley, you're late for my class. Ten points from Gryffindor. Hurry  
along now." Snape said and walked past them.  
  
Ginny made for it and slipped into the Potions Dungeon a little after time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the gruesome class called Potions, Ginny made her ways up to the  
Hospital Wing to visit with Harry.  
  
She had time on her hands since it was Lunch hour. She stepped through the door and glanced around for Harry; she soon found him and stepped over to  
him.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you feeling?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to his  
bed and looking him over.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny; they both felt a sudden zing of  
excitement.  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny, "I'm fine." then he thought to himself, 'Now that  
you're here.'  
  
"And, yourself Gin?" Harry added, shivering at the warm feeling pooling in  
his groin.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a smile, blushing slightly, "I'm fine also. How is your  
day going so far?"  
  
Harry gave a simple shrug, "Boring, I finished that Transfiguration essay I had due on Thursday, and I also read up on a few new spells." Harry looked  
Ginny over, then added again, "How is your day heading?"  
  
Ginny sighed and put her bag on the floor, "Horrible."  
  
Harry gave her a look of concern, "What went wrong."  
  
Ginny hesitated and then begun to tell him what all happened to her so far  
that day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked up the steps to her dormitory, it being time for her to go to bed when she was stopped by a holler of her name; she turned to look down  
at Neville.  
  
"Ginny, I was wondering if you would be my sweetheart. Or my girlfriend."  
Neville said with a crimson blush.  
  
Ginny smiled, "I'll think about it."  
  
She then made her way into her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Okay, Ginny. Let's do the pros and cons for Harry now."  
  
Ginny wrote these down,  
  
Pros - Cute, Funny, Caring, I knew him longer, better friends with my  
brother, easy to get along with.  
  
Cons - Accident Prone.  
  
Ginny pulled our the parchment for Neville and summed both sheets up, she  
then noted that Harry had more Pros then Neville and that when Ginny thought about Harry she went warm, when she thought about Neville it was  
just of a friend.  
  
"Harry, I want you." Ginny said out loud to herself and then put the parchment sheets away in her bag and leaned over to click off the lantern.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny awoke three hours afterward and dressed, she then snuck out and into the Hospital Wing, ever paranoid of someone knowing she was there or that  
she would get caught.  
  
Ginny slipped through the door and went over to Harry's bedside.  
  
"Harry? Are you awake?" Ginny asked softly looking him over.  
  
"Yes, I can't sleep." Harry replied, opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
Ginny looks startled and gulped, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"Oh." Harry nodded and pointed to a chair, "Sit and keep me company."  
  
Ginny nodded, working up her courage to tell Harry she wanted to be with  
him.  
  
"Harry I." Ginny started but was cute off by Harry.  
  
"Ginny, I love you." Harry said, looking at her with sincerity.  
  
Ginny gasped, and blushed, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Ginny, I really do love you."  
  
Ginny sighed dreamily and looked Harry over again. She then stood and  
walked over to him, hugging him. Harry hugged her back and smiling.  
  
"I love you too Harry."  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes, so full of love and care and smiled.  
  
Harry tilted her chin upwards and leans forward and kisses her softly on  
the mouth.  
  
Ginny responded by kissing him back just as gently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning when Ginny woke up she dressed and skipped down the stairs  
to the Common Room where she saw Neville.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Neville hollered.  
  
Ginny grinned and flew over to him, and hugged him.  
  
Neville blinked in surprise and hugged her back, "Is that a yes to my  
question I asked you yesterday?" Neville asked.  
  
Ginny pulled back and looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"Neville, I'm sorry. I love Harry."  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter!"  
  
Neville nodded and sighed, "Very well then."  
  
Ginny let him go and skipped out into the corridor and then calmed down and  
walked into the Great Hall, taking a seat beside Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I have news!"  
  
"I know, Harry has already told me about it when I went and saw him this  
morning. And, I have something to tell you." Hermione said with a small  
giggle and a smile.  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I'm with Ron now. Oh, and Ron doesn't know about you and Harry and I think  
it should wait." Hermione said.  
  
"He didn't care that Dean cheated on me. Why should he care about Harry  
being with me?" Ginny asked, picking up her normal English muffin and  
picking at it.  
  
"Ginny, I honestly don't think he was in the right state of mind at the  
time. You know how his stomach is the first thing for him." Hermione  
answered, sticking her fork into some scrambled eggs.  
  
"I know that. I'm happy for you and Ron."  
  
"I'm happy for you and Harry. You guys look so right together."  
  
Ginny smiled and finished her breakfast, excusing herself to go and see  
Harry before her first class started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiyas! R/R and pass on to your friends! I don't think this FanFic is all that good but, I loved the chapter 'Snape's Worst Memory' so I thought I should make one where Harry and Ginny come together like James and Lily.  
Not how I wanted it to be because I wanted more Reviews but, this is my  
first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Thanks for reading!  
  
Airlia Charmed! 


	7. Flash Back, Twice over

All Over Again - Chapter Seven- Flash Back, twice over  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine only. Everything else is the brilliant  
JKR's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
It had been a few days since Harry and Ginny were together. Harry was now  
well enough to be out of the Hospital Wing. It was late at night, right  
around eleven o'clock.  
  
Harry had been up for awhile thinking of his and Ginny's now forming  
relationship. After awhile he finally fell asleep.  
  
Harry was at Hogwarts, standing on the ground on a clear day in June. He  
glanced around himself seeing children he never seen before, 'Am I at a  
different school?' he thought to himself.  
  
Then he saw them. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs lounging underneath the beech tree. Harry remembered this from his fifth year, but why was it  
replaying again?  
  
Harry watched closely, noting that the second time to watch or read things  
you get more information.  
  
**  
  
Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and  
farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second.  
Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a  
particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded.  
  
**  
  
Harry was then whooshed forward, landing on his knees as gravity redeemed its self. He looked around again, this time almost beside the lake. He then  
noticed his mum, Lily, lazing there with a group of her friends. Harry  
watched as she stood and made her way to James and Sirius, who were now  
picking on Snape as they always were.  
  
**  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.  
  
"Alright Evans?" said James, the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant,  
deeper and more mature. "Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign  
of great dislike. "What's he done to you?" "Well, "said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact  
that he exists, if you know what I mean" Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.  
"You think your funny," she said coldly. "But, you're just an arrogant,  
bullying toe rag, Potter. Leave him alone." "I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on, go out  
with me, I'll never lay a hand on old Snivelly again." "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant  
squid," said Lily.  
"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape, "OY!"  
  
**  
  
Once more Harry was sent forward, as if by a portkey. When he landed this  
time it was in a ceremony. He was standing in the middle of the isle,  
looking up at the bride and groom.  
"What the fuck?" he though out loud to himself.  
Harry looked up and watched his parent's wedding, their vows, and then  
right to the after party.  
  
When Harry awoke he sat up in bed and grabbed for his glasses. He looked  
over at the now almost light sky, thinking of what he just seen in his dreams. True, dreams were messages from your spirit guide, and/or messages from the spirit world. Harry blinked twice to try and make everything come  
back to him again.  
  
"I don't understand it." He said quietly as to not wake the other five males in the dorm with him. Sighing, Harry rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed in his robes, and then he headed down to the common room for some thinking time. Taking his dear ole time so then he didn't have to wait that long for the others to show so that they could all meet and head down  
for breakfast like they normally did.  
  
Harry thought back to the year he had seen Snape's memory. It was in his fifth year, such a long time ago. Harry was confused as hell about what was happening; he had no clue what to really think about. Then it came to him, Sirius, he hadn't thought about Sirius for awhile. Was he trying to get a message to him? No, couldn't be because all of those things he dreamed of  
were of his parents.  
  
Harry relaxed on the couch before the fire, he turned on his side to get  
comfortable and then quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ginny awoke, having the same dreams as Harry had about Harry's parents at  
the lake and at their wedding.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Ginny looked out the window, rubbed at her sleep crusted eyes, getting the residue off and then standing and careful not to wake the other females in her dorm she slowly went to her desk and pulled out a terry cloth robe that was a gift from Hermione at Christmas. Ginny loved this robe, Hermione was  
her best friend and Ginny cherished anything anybody gives her. Ginny dressed and stepped down the stairs into the common room, finding Harry she  
went over and sat next to his laying down figure.  
  
She loved Harry, always had. She always had a strange electric shock when she stared into his eyes. She remembered seeing Harry's mum's eyes, Harry had the same eyes. Both ethereal in the same. Ginny reached over and placed  
a lock of Harry's now slightly longer hair back in place.  
  
She felt herself fall dizzy, and then Ginny lied back to settle her vision. Hiding a small yawn behind her hand she relaxed and fell asleep soon after.  
  
**  
  
A flash of their previous year's soared through Harry and Ginny's head as they slept. From their first year together until this last one so far. The  
Chamber of Secrets incident, when Harry stayed at the burrow those  
countless times and up until now.  
  
**  
  
Ginny was the first to wake, having always had been an early riser. She stared at Harry for a long moment and then started to get up until a voice  
behind her sounded out.  
  
"Where are ya going, Gin?" Harry asked, peeking an eye open to look her over. He hardened and then closed his eyes again. Seeing her in that almost threadbare terry cloth robe was more than enough for him. He wanted to make love to her right then and there in the Gryffindor common room, and on a  
couch. He could probably think of many kinky ways for them both to make love. He wondered if she felt the same as he did. Probably not since men  
think about sex 24 times a day, maybe more.  
  
Harry was still a virgin, and probably would be until he found that 'one'  
he had dreamt about when he was younger, okay, a year younger. She had slightly dark hair and pale skin. But, his dream was black and white so he  
really couldn't tell, she always had her back to him and when she would turn around Harry was always awake. Maybe it's Gin, he thought to himself.  
  
Harry finally opened his eyes and stared at Gin, fighting the urge to ripe  
off her robe. Ginny was turning around slowly, with a soft smile on her striking face, "Um. No where. Why?" she asked innocently, moving a lock of her long hair back behind her shoulders so Harry could get a good look of  
her face.  
  
Harry went hard again and sat up, and shifted his position on the couch,  
not wanting to have Ginny see his passion for her. "No reason." Harry  
managed to say from behind clenched teeth and jaw.  
  
"Harry, I had a very odd dream last night. I saw your mum and your dad. As children and at their wedding. And, if that's not odd, then I don't know what is. What would your parents be doing in my dreams?" Ginny went to sit  
beside Harry, not noticing the lump Harry was covering.  
  
Harry frowned in thought and looked over at Gin, his hard-on not calming down still. "Um. Funny. I had a dream like that. My father picking on Snape  
as a child - "  
  
"That was Snape?"  
  
"Yea and I also saw my mother sticking up for Snape."  
  
"That is funny; my dream was just the same." Ginny felt weird now and she relaxed back on the couch. What did this mean? She asked herself, placing a hand on her stomach. Harry noticed her do this and looked at her worried.  
  
Is she pregnant? He thought, by whom though? Harry suddenly felt nervous.  
Did he get her pregnant and not know that he slept with her?  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked, looking from her stomach then to  
Harry's face.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You are holding your stomach. I have some Pepto-Bismol here." Harry asked.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow at the word.  
  
"A Muggle remedy for stomachaches." Harry answered back. He had forgotten that Ginny wasn't Muggle born and didn't know what a lot of things meant.  
He would have to teach her then.  
  
Harry and Ginny talked their dreams over, and then started to talk about Dean Thomas and his new girlfriend. A few long moments passed and Hermione came down the stairs. Ginny hugs Harry, kissing him bye and moves back up the stairs to dress, wanting to talk to Hermione about her dreams as well. Before Ginny made her way to her dorm, Harry could hear Hermione ask Ginny,  
"Eww, why must you two kiss in front of me?" Ginny giggled quietly and  
Harry chuckled.  
  
((A/N - Sorry I haven't posted for awhile not much inspiration. Plus, I've been sick and school has started up. I don't have much time but, if I get more reviews then I'll post more often. My internet has also been down a lot so I haven't been able to post. I'm getting Broadband in like a day so I can post lots more and not have to wait at least an hour for the site to  
load up. I hate 28k modems. You also can't trust a Dell! Thanks for  
reading. R/R please? )) 


	8. Wow, really at last?

All Over Again - Chapter Eight - Wow, really at last?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine only. Everything else is the brilliant  
JKR's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you it was the best dream ever."  
  
Harry and Ron were seated at their house table for breakfast. Harry had been telling Ron about his dreams. But, one thing Harry had left out was Ginny's name. Harry didn't want Ron mad at him. 'He'll find out sooner or later.' Harry kept telling himself, but he couldn't come out and tell him  
he was seeing his little sister. That would make Ron pissed.  
  
"I just don't understand; who was it that you had a wet dream about?" Ron  
asked, spooning a mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth.  
  
Harry blinked and shook his head, "Not a wet dream, I would never tell you  
about one of those including Gi. A girl." Harry looked off, hoping Ron  
didn't catch that, which he didn't.  
  
Ron wasn't catching much anymore; his mind was on a person as well. She was all he ever wanted, ever needed. Ron looked up at Harry and nodded, "Oh, I  
tell you about my wet dreams! Do a friend a favor!"  
  
Harry gave a soft chuckle and shook his head again, "No Ron, it wasn't a  
wet dream, leave it at that."  
  
". With whipped cream and bananas." Ron was saying but Harry only heard the  
last part.  
  
"Saying that I'm gay? Why would I have a wet dream about a banana?" Harry  
asked, keeping his voice low so no one heard him. Like he needed to be  
stared at more and be called gay. That would just ruin his life.  
  
Ron sighed and shrugged, he then asked the question that was on his mind for a few seconds, "Are you having wet dreams about me?" Ron looked at him  
serious.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open and he just stared at Ron, 'Maybe I should play  
with him on this one, and teach him not to say I'm gay.' "Ron, I'm gay.  
I've been having wet dreams about Draco."  
  
Ron gasped and stood up quickly, "You are not lying to me are you?"  
  
Harry laughed and played another trick on him, 'This'll get him', "No, Ron.  
The wet dreams have been about Hermione."  
  
"What about me?" Hermione came up and sat beside them. She looked from Harry's smiling face and then to Ron's red face. She noticed she just came  
in the middle of something.  
  
"You bastard, you know she's mine." Ron included.  
  
Harry just laughed and stood up, "Hermione, have fun. Ron, calm down. I  
think I want a banana."  
  
Harry grabbed for a banana, and then headed out of the great hall, leaving  
behind a confused Hermione and an angry Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry caught up with Ginny later that day. She was headed to Herbology and  
he was headed to Qudditch practice.  
  
"Hiyas Gin!" Harry said, draping an arm around her.  
  
"Harry, you're going to make me late for class. I've already been late many times this year. I need to pass." Ginny said, leaning into Harry's arms.  
  
"Okay, Okay." Harry glanced around; making sure no one was around, "One  
kiss?" He asked, looking into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Sure." Ginny gave him a wink and leaned up to kiss him quickly.  
  
Hermione peered around the corner, watching them kiss; she gave a soft smile and a sigh, muttering softly, "I wish I had a guy like Harry. They  
seem so happy, just like in those romance books of mine."  
  
A/N - Sorry for the wait, I've had a very major writers block, I'll try and get this story done soon. Thank you for reading, please review. I know this  
is short compared to my other chapters but I tried to make it more  
detailed. Thanks again!  
  
Airlia Charmed! 


	9. What?

All Over Again - Chapter Nine - What?!?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer - Storyline is mine only. Everything else is the brilliant  
JKR's.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"His hair, if he'd only leave it done once maybe he'd be more attractive."  
Ginny said.  
  
Her and Harry had been sitting at their house table, talking on how they  
hated Malfoy and the things about him that bugged them.  
  
"He walks like he owns the place, which he doesn't. Not many like him here." Harry didn't want to say things on his mind about Malfoy; they were  
too horrible for Ginny's ears.  
  
Ginny and Harry had been 'secretly together' for a week now. How they had  
hid their love by Ron's eyes was easy. They both knew he was only interested in Hermione, he never saw the tiny things that hinted Harry and  
Ginny's blossoming romance.  
  
Draco walked by the Gryffindor table and stopped a few seats away from Harry and Ginny. He had overheard them. He knew they were together, knew they have been hiding it from Ron. Draco wanted to see how mad Ron would be  
when he found out. The longer the wait the angrier Ron would be. Draco wanted nothing more than Harry being unhappy. And, Harry losing his best  
friend and maybe even his girlfriend was enough happiness for Draco.  
  
Draco heard them talking about how they hated him, so Draco smirked and  
turned, headed for Ron.  
  
"Ron, pretty pathetic, Harry's been shagging your little sister. And you don't know anything about it. What a good brother you are." Draco said to Ron. Ron heard this and tore his gaze from Hermione and looked up at Draco  
with malice in his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me right. Harry's been shagging your little sister. Look over at  
them." Draco smirked and nodded his head towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
The couple was sitting together, Ginny almost in Harry's lap. Harry was feeding her mashed potatoes. Ron stood and glared at Draco before turning  
and moving over towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
Hermione saw this happening and jumped up reaching to grab Ron's hand,  
"Ron, don't. They are happy together."  
  
Ron turned on Hermione and didn't soften up, "You knew about this too? Why didn't you tell me? Leave me alone, Hermione." Ron took his arm back from  
her and moved over to Ginny and Harry.  
  
"How could you both? I need to know things like this, but does anyone care to tell me? Hell no they don't. Fuck you both if you are going to do this to me." Ron turned to Hermione, "Fuck you too." Ron then walked calmly back  
up to his common room, those who saw him could tell that his jaw was  
clenched and his fists in balls at his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron sat in his dormitory for a few good hours, thinking on what he had just said. He had seen them; everything he had wanted in a relationship was in those two. They both cared for each other, they would do anything for each  
other, and they even loved each other.  
  
Ron understood what he had to do, he had to go back down there and apologize. Ron nodded his head slowly then stood up, 'Where would they be?'  
he thought.  
  
Ron quickly stepped down the stairs leading to the common room and glanced around. There they were, Harry, Hermione and snuggled on Harry's lap was  
Ginny. Ron braced himself and then moved toward them.  
  
"Look,"  
  
"Ron, if you are going to yell at us again you might as well go up and scream in a pillow. It won't work. They love each other and I didn't tell you because they didn't want me to tell you. Yes, she is your sister. But, do you know what Dean did to her? He cheated on her, he broke her heart. Harry came along and mended her heart." Hermione said to Ron, now standing.  
  
Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and then down at his hands, "I'm sorry, for everything. Harry and Ginny, you two are perfect together. Now, where the  
fuck is Dean at? I need to talk to him about a little girl."  
  
"I'm not a little girl Ron." Ginny said with a smile.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her neck, Ron looked at them  
and smiled, "So, it was Ginny the wet dreams were about? It wasn't  
Hermione, because I was really scared there."  
  
"Wet dreams?"  
  
"Wait a minute, wet dream?"  
  
Both of the females looked at Harry, then Ron.  
  
"Long story short, Ron thought I was having wet dreams. First he thought I was gay, and then thought I was having wet dreams about Hermione. They were  
not wet dreams and it was all about Ginny."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and tilted her head, "Are you having wet dreams  
about me, Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
Ron turned and blushed, "Um... err. Where's Dean at?" Hermione grinned and pointed at the far corner where Dean was sitting, all alone, watching this.  
  
"Then, after you are done with him I want to know about these wet dreams,  
Ron."  
  
"That's not such a good idea, they may come to life whether you like it or  
not, Hermione."  
  
A/N - That's it! I'm done! Now, my next HP FF will be a Draco-Ginny ship. The title will be called 'Satan to Saint'. My next Fan Fiction I'm writing is a Charmed FF. About Paige and Chris, called, 'All I have'. Thanks for  
reading!  
  
Airlia Charmed! 


End file.
